


You were always meant to be mine

by ThatBitchintheCorner



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBitchintheCorner/pseuds/ThatBitchintheCorner
Summary: “You can remove my name from the texts and from the tongues of other angels, but you cannot change that I was once the same as you; that I was once one of eight.”“We were made for each other, being the first pair she created. You should have fought at my side. You should have chosen your allegiances more wisely. You could have had glory, fame and reverence from angels and humans alike. Instead, you’re forgotten, you’re nothing. As I said, you should have killed me when you had the chance. I wonder if Aziraphale will put up a fight when I come for him? I wonder if he can endure pain, agonizing pain, in the same manner as you can.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work references chapters and events that occur in my other GO series “To Make You Feel My Love”  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756760

You were always meant to be mine. 

Those words still haunted him, after all the years, centuries, millennia that had come and gone. That voice, filled with blinding anger and furious vengeance often plagued him in the middle of a dream or even when he was alone with his thoughts and his plants. But now, the one creation who presented any clear and present danger stood arrogantly before him; smugly standing in the corner of the empty bakery. The same bakery he purchased fresh cannoli as a tempting surprise for his angel, but now, the threat was greater than any he had known since, well, since the last time they stood in front of each other. 

You will always be mine.  Those words still coursed through him, still echoed inside his body, his memories and still caused him to shudder.  Don’t panic.  He thought to himself. 

“We meet again.” The angel’s voice was sharp and cold. “It’s been a long time.”

“And yet, not long enough.” He hissed.

“Come now, is that any way to treat me? I imagine you’re just angry because you thought yourself superior to the rest of us. But, I suppose that’s water under the bridge now.” 

“You know that’s not true.” He snarled angrily. “I didn’t want to be your possession, and if you know what’s best for you, you will leave now.”

“Tsk-tsk! You’re being quite rude, and from where I stand, you’re in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do. Not that you ever were able to before.” 

“Enough of this toying around. What do you want, Gabriel?”

“Ohhh,” the archangel sighed. “There is something magic about my name on your lips.” He closed his eyes and grinned. “Tell me, how long has it been since you’ve spoken my name aloud? I know you think about me, tell me, does it still hurt terribly?” Gabriel’s voice lowered as he circled menacingly. “I cannot understand why you chose to rebel. Why you willingly give up Heaven- give up me. We could have ruled over all the other angels, no one to challenge us, not even God would have dared.” 

“That was what you wanted. I never wanted that.” He snarled bitterly.

“Yes I remember, you wanted to create, to bring joy and beauty to the cosmos.” He said mockingly. “And my God, you used to be so beautiful. The most perfect of her creations, a vision no star in the sky could rival. Do you remember those days? Do you remember the touch of my skin against yours? I remember everything. I remember when you were mine. You know that you’re still mine and always will be.” His fingers brushed against his cheek, but there was nothing loving or tender in his touch.

“I know you haven’t changed a bit. You still can not grasp the concept of love.” He growled.

“I only wanted to love you, and you wanted to ask questions.”

“It was never love, Gabriel. You think love is owning something, making them submit to you.”

“We were the most powerful angels!” Gabriel said angrily. “You were supposed to be with me. The most beautiful creature belonged at my side!” The archangel grabbed his shoulders, tearing the shirt from his body, exposing him most cruelly. “You were just breathtaking once; eyes of sparkling gold that danced in the starlight. Your body was smooth, soft and terrifyingly powerful. But look at you now. Such hideous scars.” Gabriel sneered. “Those look painful, I wonder if they still hurt?” He laughed callously as he pressed his finger into an angry, raised welt that ran down his back. He cried out in pain, the response the angel clearly desired greatly. “There’s something else about you now too, you’re quite diminished, not from The Fall, but from your...consorting.”

“Consorting?” He scoffed, still reeling from the pain the angel inflicted.

“Do not try to deny it, his smell is all over you. The stain of him upon your body fills me with disgust. But it creates an opportunity that I would not have seen otherwise.”

“How’s that?”

“Because that’s where you’re vulnerable. That fat fuck is the only thing you care about, and because of that, I’m willing to bet that you would do anything to keep harm from befalling him.” Gabriel sneered. “Go on, tell me I’m wrong. But I know you’d be lying, because I can feel the fear around you. Thousands and thousands of years, and not once have I known you to feel fear.”

He swallowed hard.

“This is the opportunity I’ve been waiting a long, long time for. You see, Heaven won’t help an angel who has betrayed his own kind. God won’t interfere because, well frankly, Aziraphale made his choice. I can do pretty much anything I want to him, and I would be regaled as a hero. No one to stop me from say, turning him over to the forces of Hell for some good old fashioned torture, or perhaps I will do the deed myself, and grant you the pleasure of watching.”

“Leave Aziraphale out of this. This is between you and me.” 

“You and me? That’s all any of this has been about! You have no idea how much I’ve longed for this moment? Just what I would have done- would have sacrificed to be here with you right now.” Gabriel circled him once more as he spoke. “So this is how things are going to be from now on. You’re going to do whatever I tell you to do or you’re going to let me do whatever I want to you, whenever I want. You belong to me. You’re going to go along with this because if you don’t, I’m going to make things very, very painful for your little angel.”

“Don’t you dare threaten him.” He growled as his eyes flashed with anger.

“I promise I will do more than threaten. You displease me even once, and he will suffer the consequences.”

“I’ll kill you if you touch him.”

“Oh Crowley, you really believe you could defeat me?”

“I did once, remember that? I could have killed you.”

“And right about now, I bet you’re wishing you had. But I wonder, could you do it again? Something tells me that you lost more than a few sets of wings that day.” Gabriel sneered.

“Just look at you! You’re barely even a demon, much less the Heavenly body you once were. You’re pathetic and foolish to think you could possibly hurt me. It’s laughable really.” The angel’s face twisted into a cruel smile. 

“You struck me when my back was turned. You’re nothing more than a coward.”

“That’s not how history remembers it!” Gabriel laughed.

“You can remove my name from the texts and from the tongues of other angels, but you cannot change that I was once the same as you; that I was once one of eight.”

“We were made for each other, being the first pair she created. You should have fought at my side. You should have chosen your allegiances more wisely. You could have had glory, fame and reverence from angels and humans alike. Instead, you’re forgotten, you’re nothing. As I said, you should have killed me when you had the chance. I wonder if Aziraphale will put up a fight when I come for him? I wonder if he can endure pain, agonizing pain, in the same manner as you can.”

“I promise you, if you hurt Aziraphale, I will show you no mercy.” His eyes huge with rage.

“Oh, but it won’t come to that. Not as long as you’re a good boy and do as you’re told. Now, there is something I want you to do for me.”

“What do you want?” 

Gabriel dragged his hand down his cheek, wrapping his hand firmly around his neck and the other gripped his thigh as he pulled him closer towards him; mere inches from his face. “What do I want?” Gabriel snickered as he licked his lips with sadistic glee. “Now that is a loaded question, don’t you think?” Slowly, Gabriel removed his hands from the demon’s body, gingerly adjusting the lapels of his tailored jacket. “First, I want you to find this little band of wayward youth nestled precariously in a community for displaced refugees right here in jolly ol’ London. You are to tempt them into some rather radical ideas, and make certain they have all the weapons needed to make an impact.”

“You want me to turn children into terrorists?” Unable to contain the catch in his throat as he spoke.

“Such an ugly word! I was thinking more like...giving their meaningless lives purpose. See, isn’t that better? Unless of course, you’d rather the other option on the table?” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he smirked.

“Which is?” He asked knowingly.

“You give yourself to me. Willingly.”

“I will never be willing. Not ever.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. This is only the first task I’m giving you. They will get worse, more difficult, more degrading. Let’s see how long you can last before one of your morals gives out; which will it be, your soul or your body. I’m willing to bet you’re going to let me do anything I please to you before we get to the final task.”

“How can you be so cruel? Using children as pawns? You’re an archangel for Satan’s sake.”

“Because I’m a fucking archangel. I can do whatever I want, who is going to stop me? Uriel? Sandalphon? Raphael? They know their places. Michael might have been an ally, but you lost them when you destroyed their beloved Camael with Holy Water.”

“Always about power and control with you.”

“What else is there?” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders exaggeratedly. “Getting back to that choice you need to make. What will it be, jezebel? You feel like radicalizing some already troubled youth or would you prefer to invitie me into your bed for what will undoubtedly be, the time of your life?” The archangel raised his clenched fists in excitement, his violet eyes flashed with menace. 

“I’ll do it. I’ll find the group and I’ll do what you ask.” His shoulders slumped, he hung his head. 

“Come now! Don’t be so defeated already! We’ve only just begun, and we have so, so much more to do together. Best rest up though, bet you’re still sore from that old cut.” Gabriel laughed as he dragged his finger along the ragged scar, inflicting tremendous pain to the already wounded demon. 

Gabriel winked before vanishing in a ring of pure white smoke. He breathed a sign of relief before snapping his finger.  My flat. He thought and in an instant, he was standing in his bedroom. He curled up on top of his bed, he could not shake the terrible fear that gripped him, and the blinding pain that throbbed throughout his body. How was he going to fix this? Gabriel was correct; Aziraphale was where he was his only weakness, and he would do damn near anything to ensure his safety. 

He closed his eyes, desperately needing sleep to help heal the angry ache radiating from his back. The wound had always hurt, would always hurt, yet he had learned how to manage the pain through the centuries by using a great deal of his demonic power. 

Sleep.  He thought.  I just need some sleep. I will get us out of this mess. Somehow.

............


	2. Chapter 2

This front door opened at the request of Aziraphale, who had become quite a regular sight at the flat as of late, much to the delight of his plants. 

“Darling?” The Angel’s voice cooed softly. “Are you home?”

“I’m in here.” 

“Crowley, are you alright? It’s been two days and we had dinner plans, and I...” Aziraphale stopped in the doorway, wounded by what he saw and felt. “Oh my dear, what has happened?” He swiftly moved towards the bed, gingerly sitting down in the spot he had occupied on the night after the Armageddon incident, when they first dared to be close, dared to reach out for one another.

“I’m fine angel, really. Just a little sore, that’s all.”

“You’re radiating pain, I can feel it.” Aziraphale said with worry. “May I?”

He shrugged his shoulders, wincing as he did and slowly sat up on the bed, facing away from his lover, unable to look him in the eyes quite yet. 

Softly, tenderly, he felt the light touch of Aziraphale’s fingers against his neck, followed by gentle kisses. The angel’s voice was just above a whisper as he traced down the length of his scar, with each kiss, a softly spoken prayer. Ancient languages at first, starting from the beginning; Sumarian, Coptic, Aramaic. Then Hebrew, Egyptian and Greek. More still, Latin, Farsi and Italian. Some of the languages he did not recognize, but what he did understand was that Aziraphale was repeating the same words over and over again: 

I love you

I love you

I love you

He paused for moment, seeming to catch his breath before continuing. The final language was one he had not heard since The Fall, the heavenly dialect spoken by angels; those sacred sounds murmured in a less than sacred place. 

“I love you.”  Aziraphale repeats in the strange and holy language as he nuzzled his cheek against his neck.

He’s no longer certain he can still form those sounds, that his human voice could resonate in the manner required. He tried anyway.

“ I love you.”  He whispers back as he turns his body to face the angel. He drew his mouth to Aziraphale’s, parting his lips gently as his eager tongue greedily sought his angel’s, wanting and craving the need to feel, to touch, to release.

They made love, as they had so many times, yet this time he felt a sense of urgency that had not been there before.  I would do anything for you, I will keep you safe. He thinks to himself as he curls his body around Aziraphale’s, pulling himself close as he raked his fingers down the angel’s soft chest.

“You haven’t told me how you got that scar, my darling.”

“I told you it was from The Fall.” He replied.

“I know how much it still pains you, how awful it aches.”

“Honestly angel, it’s not so bad.”

“I was in your body, my dearest, I know how it felt. The pain was nearly unbearable. I tried to heal it, but...”

“Miracles won’t heal it, Aziraphale, but you helped soothe the fire, and for that, I am so grateful.”

“Perhaps one day we can talk about what happened before The Fall, but only if you want. You know, my love, there is nothing you could ever have done that will make me love you less.” 

He swallowed hard.  I don’t know about that darling.  He says nothing as he kisses the angel’s hand.  But I pray you will.


	3. Chapter 3

The teenagers had not been difficult to track down; their hollow eyes that had seen true horrors separated them from the other school children in the yard. The Catholic charity that had taken in the war torn victims scarcely provided them with any measurable dignity, save for several photo ops with the local paper and a feel good blurb in the Sunday church bulletin. But outside their own interests, the kids were largely ignored by the nuns and mostly left to their own devices. 

_Less troubled and more traumatized_.  He thought to himself as he watched their small group from a distance. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to skew them towards a life of violence; where hate lead to bloodshed and to death. Nothing good was meant to come from this, he knew Gabriel had an ultimate goal in mind, and whatever he was planning, it was only going to get more tangled and twisted. 

_ They are against you, their charity is only meant to bolster their public opinion. Once you become of age, they will kick you out and leave you penniless and alone. What are they to you? Nothing more than puppet masters pulling the strings. They might not be the ones who made you flee your homeland, but they certainly helped finance the war criminals who did. They wash their hands with the blood of your people and claim themselves blameless. These are your true enemies. Would be a shame if they got away with their crimes.  _

His tempting words flowed like a song through the youths, and easily tipped them off balance on the edge of a knife. So quickly swayed, so hastily ready for retribution.  So justified in their anger.  He cursed the governments that allowed genocide to occur, and worse, to make profitable. He told himself this to ease the weight of their souls, to lie to himself that violence would only befall those who deserved its wrath. But he knew it was wrong, terribly wrong. 

.......

Alone again, he felt the sudden appearance of a nightmare. Gabriel stood across the street, waving to him as if he were a friendly face among the crowd. He knew better, this meeting would cost him dearly.

“So, how are things?” Gabriel said in a nonchalant manner.

“It has been done.” He murmured.

“Ah! Good news! Good news indeed. So that’s the first part of the plan, now we move forward with Phase 2.” The archangel grinned. “Shall we take this party elsewhere?”

Gabriel waved his hand and they were standing in an empty hotel room that he could only assume was miracled for the sole purpose of his torment.

“Isn’t this much better?” Gabriel sneered as be loosened the tie around his neck. “Very private, if you get my drift.”

“What horrible thing do you need me to do now? Kick some kittens? Drown some puppies?” He asked bitterly.

“Drown puppies? I’m not a monster!” Gabriel laughed as he moved closer towards him. “Are you sure you want to know, or would you rather just lie down and take it?” 

“I told you, I will never submit to you. Give me the next mission and leave me the Hell alone.”

“Alright, alright! You don’t have to get so touchy.” Gabriel retightened his tie. “You know that little bakery we were in the last time?”

“What about it?” His heart skipped a beat.

“I want you to turn that into a place where our wayward youth can meet without being discovered.”

“That’s all?”

“Not quite. There’s the old Italian couple that run the shop, well, they need to go. Permanently. Can’t have them interfering with the plan, now can we?”

“Fine. I’ll send them on a fabulous holiday around the world. Problem solved.” He grumbled.

“Oh no. You’re going to need to kill them. Send their souls to Heaven, so that way, I’ll know you’ve done your part.” Gabriel circled him. 

“Why do they have to die? Why can’t they just retire to the countryside?”

“Because that’s not nearly as fun! Come now, you’re a demon, time to do some demonic work. I’m sure you’ve killed thousands of humans over the years.”

“Not one, unlike your lot who nearly wiped them out completely.”

“Well, they should have been destroyed in the Great Battle, but seeing how that didn’t happen, I’m here now to try to set that right. Let’s get to it, my little jezebel!”

“Do not call me that. “ he hissed bitterly. “And then what? What comes next? I know you’re planning something terrible, so why don’t you just tell me so I can get it over with?”

“In time, in time. Have a little patience!” Gabriel snickered. “In the meantime, here’s a little something to remember me by.” 

The archangel shoved him, causing him to stumble backward. He expected the bed to cushion him, but the room had vanished and the fluidity of falling took over, overwhelming his senses and rendering him paralyzed with fear. He couldn’t stop it then, and he was helpless to stop it now; he closed his eyes and prayed for it to end. Falling through an endless space, falling....falling

He landed on the streets of London, dazed and still in a panic, he tried to get up, but toppled over and crashed into a pedestrian, sending them both tumbling into the road. The oncoming cars swerved to avoid crashing into them, and thus collided into each other. The crash of glass and metal, the screams on onlookers and the furious beating of the heart in his corporal body became too much. Darkness closed around him, slipping downward once more into the void. A voice pulled him back from the abyss.

“It’s alright, my love. I’m here.” Aziraphale’s voice purred in his ear.

“Take me home, please, just take me home.” He closed his eyes and relaxed his body as his beloved lifted him easily and cradled him in his arms. 

“There you are darling!” The angel’s voice soothed. “You gave me quite a scare.”

“Aziraphale!” He reached for him, desperate towrap his arms around him, hold him tightly. Blinking as the lights hurt his serpentine eyes, the familiar scent of the bookshop put him at ease. 

“Shhh, it’s alright now.” Aziraphale met his touch, pulling him close to his body, stroking his hair gently.

They remained in their quiet embrace, lost in the other’s arms. The angel knew better than to ask questions, for that was his way, and for that, he was grateful. He existed only to be shielded in his lover’s soft embrace, and for those fleeting moments, he could breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched the bakery from across the street, agonizing over what he was meant to do next. The business was a landmark in Soho; opened in the 1940’s by a young immigrant couple from Italy. Their son, Fortuno, and his wife, Gioconda, took over the business in the early 80’s, and Crowley had been buying their fine chocolates and pastries since the day they opened down the street from The Bookshop. He had come to know all of them well, and watched their family grow and grow. Now he was tasked with killing them, destroying the second generation family business and dismantling everything they’d worked so hard to build.

_I cannot do this. _ He stared at the storefront.  _There has to be another way._ He studied the street, examining for potential places to stash a slew of misguided kids Hell bent on destruction.  _That might work_. He considered the struggling sandwich shop that opened not 6 months ago- that would be a better option than the old bakery. 

He snapped his fingers, and smoke came billowing out of the sandwich shop. The owner and his employee ran outside, watching the building slowly smoldering with a mix of relief and concern.  _He can use the insurance money to get away from here. The building will be empty for whatever Gabriel has planned. But most of all, Fortuno and Gioconda will not be harmed._

.......

A dizzying feeling swept through him, blinding him and rendering his senses muted as his breath left him. He gasped desperately for the air his lungs did not need. He was inside the hotel room once more, a sickening feeling crept over him, as he contemplated what terrible deed Gabriel would soon demand of him.

“Well, alone again.” Gabriel’s voice rang through his ears. “Just think, if you hadn’t fucked it all up, it could have been this way all the time.”

“It was never going to be this way.” His own voice snapped back.

“We were created to be together. 8 archangels, 4 pairs. You were the only one unhappy with that arrangement.”

“Did it ever bother you that we were told that we had to be together? It was never going to work, you didn’t choose me and I didn’t choose you. As time went on, I realized that I was never going to choose you; not because I wanted to defy god, but because I didn’t love you. Even though it cost me everything, I don’t regret my decision and if I had to do it all over again, I would. It was never love, Gabriel, what we had was just a circumstance presented to us and we did as we were told.”

“Well still, you should have been a bit more grateful that you were made just for me. I told you, you were always meant to be mine, and now, I’m going to show you that you still, and always will, belong to me.” Gabriel wound his way around the demon, pointing his finger accusingly towards him. “It seems you failed your last mission.” Gabriel chastised. “The bakery is still there, and the old couple are still breathing.”

“Too many loose ends with the bakery. They have kids and grandchildren who would take over, and besides, the shop front isn’t big enough for what you need.” Crowley argued. “I secured you a larger space with no liability’s cropping up. Discreet, quiet and no pesky family members mucking about. You should be thanking me honestly.”

“I see. I will allow this transgression, provided that you complete the next mission to the letter.” Gabriel patted the demon’s back, pushing his fingers into his shoulders, causing the demon to wince. “Oh come on! We’re nearly there, what comes next is the big one!”

“Just tell me so you can leave.”

“Don’t be that way. On some level, you have to be enjoying this; you are a demon after all. Isn’t destroying and tempting souls your whole thing?” Gabriel mocked. “Alright, we can get down to business then. Our wayward youths are in place and are ready to make a statement. A declaration of war if you will. There needs to be a death of an important figure- someone who will spark action from the big world powers. The death of say, an ambassador and his family. Know anyone who might fit the bill?” 

He froze. His heart thundering inside his corporal body.  No. 

“If I remember correctly, you and Aziraphale served as wards to that American fellow, the one you mistakenly believed was the Antichrist. Since you personally have a connection to the family, it wouldn’t be difficult for you to get in and dispose of the family. The Ambassador, his wife and the boy. That should be enough to provoke this country and the United States to combat violence with violence.” Gabriel’s eyebrow raised as he spoke, knowing exactly the choice he was forcing upon the demon.

“No.” He said sharply.

“No?” Gabriel asked with interest, patiently waiting. 

“I will not hurt the boy. He’s an innocent child.”

“Well, innocent or not, this is what I’m telling you to do. You have to make a choice, the boy or Aziraphale.” Gabriel’s eyes widened, clearly this was the moment he’d been waiting for.

He grimaced as images of young Warlock flooded him memories; the dark haired boy running into his arms when hurt, how he would beg for one more song or story before bed and the love he still carried in his heart for the wrong antichrist. 

“I’m not going to choose. I can’t and won’t hurt either of them.” 

“So this is the line then? The line you will not cross.”

“Please don’t do this. Do you want me to beg you? Because I am begging you, don’t hurt them.” His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head.

“There it is.” Gabriel swooned. “The look I’ve been waiting for: the look of utter hopelessness. You know what you have to do now, don’t you, my little jezebel.”

“Do not call me that, and you will get no such satisfaction from me.”

“Tsk tsk, I want you to submit to me willingly. I want to hear you say that you want me to take you. Say those words, and then we can begin. Otherwise, you leave me with very few choices. Give your consent to me. Say it. Say you surrender, say you want this.”

“Why? Why do you want my consent? Does it matter? You know I don’t want you and that I’ll never love you. Why is this so important to you?”

“Because when you go crawling back to that pathetic excuse for an angel, and you most certainly will go crawling back, the smell of my sex will be upon you, and he will know. I want you to have to look him in the eye and tell him that you gave me permission to defile you. Or you could lie to him, and deny that this ever happened. I don’t really care, but I wonder; what will hurt him more, the truth or the lie?”

Gabriel moved closer towards him, extending his bony fingers to pull at the demon’slong platinum chain. “I imagine he might forgive you, maybe he can move past it, but your betrayal will always be there, lingering between you two and tainting everything you had; try as you might, your relationship will never go back to how it was before. But I hope that once he knows what you’ve done, that he will reject you. Take his love away from you and leave you heartbroken and all alone.”

“You’re far worse than any creature of Hell.” His voice breaking as Gabriel stood in front of him, the archangel turned the demon’s body to face the bed, and pushed him down by the neck, holding him in place. The archangel parted the demon’s legs and slid in between as he licked the exposed skin on his back. 

“I’ve made a few changes since last time we were alone. I have more than adequate genitals, so I can fuck you properly now. None of that sweet and loving caresses of sexless beings; I’m going to fuck you raw, and when you’re begging me to stop, I’m going to fuck you harder.” Gabriel thrust his hips against the demon’s backside with the sole purpose of flaunting the erection concealed in his finely tailored trousers. “I want to hear you say it. Then we can begin. Who knows, perhaps you’ll enjoy it.”

“I won’t. Not ever.” He grit his teeth in repulsion. 

The doors flung open, rattling on their hinges, as a mild mannered, elegantly dressed gentleman stood at the threshold. “Hello.” He said as he offered a smile despite the very real danger in front of him.

“Well now! What have we here?” Gabriel’s voice elevated with excitement.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley’s eyes filled with shame and fear. “Please, go!”

“Go? But you just got here, and I know you’re going to like what’s coming. Well, I know I’m going to like what comes next.” The archangel said confidently as he grabbed Crowley by the scruff of the neck, forcing his head upwards.

Aziraphale ignored Gabriel’s taunt, instead his focus remained upon Crowley. “It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere, my darling. I’m where I need to be.” The angel took a step forward, this time addressing Gabriel. “I’m going to ask you to take your hands off my beloved.”

“ Your beloved? Is that what you think- that he’s yours?” The archangel laughed cruelly. “I take it that you didn’t tell him about our history.”

“I’m fully aware of what he was to you.” Aziraphale said defiantly. “And he doesn’t belong to me or you or anyone for that matter.”

“What can you possibly know? Nothing.” Gabriel sneered as his finger dug harder into the demon’s neck.

Aziraphale took another step forward. “You think I am ignorant? You really think I don’t know who he was- how important he was in Heaven?”

Crowley stared at him, half with fear and half in awe.

“You think I am unaware that my darling love was once an archangel, the one you thought you could erase from history?” Aziraphale yelled in defiance. “You might have believed you removed all traces of him, but I know his true name.”

He trembled now, how could Aziraphale know of the events that occurred before he was created?

“And lo, God said unto her creations, “I am your Lord, and you shall be obedient unto mine command. For you are the first order of angels, the  Seraphim tasked with filling the heavens with beauty and light. Behold, the blessed gifts I bestow upon you, the strength of God and the grace of God and henceforth be known as Gabriel and  _ Jedbriel _ , the first angels.”

His breath caught as the room darkened, the sensation of falling through smoke and shadow gripped him, sending him grasping to hold on to what was real and what was memory.

“How did you come by such knowledge?” Gabriel growled menacingly.

“I’m clever and I read.” Aziraphale laughed as he watched a look of anger descend upon Gabriel’s face. “Your mistake was what was left over after you destroyed all traces of Crowley. God created the archangels in pairs, Michael and Camael, Uriel and Raziel, Jophiel and Raphael and then there’s you. Surely God would not leave her first born alone in the universe. Who would believe She wouldn’t create a partner for you. That was your mistake, that is what you couldn’t erase. Also, I know the little game you’ve been playing, and I must admit, it was very clever. But those children you had Crowley tempt have left your fold. They are quite safe from whatever plans you designed for them. It’s over, Gabriel.”

“I should have destroyed you when I had the chance. No matter, I will make quick work of you.” Gabriel released the demon and walked towards the door. “Are you watching, Jedbriel?” He said as he turned his back on the creature of hell. 

He was indeed watching, waiting. Stars collided in his eyes, his black wings unfurling, his scarlet hair catching fire in a brilliant cascade as his demonic form burst forth; a sight both breathtaking and terrifying to behold. 

“I think you’re overestimating yourself just a tick.” Aziraphale taunted as he silently watched his beloved transforming.

“You’re going to fight me, lowly principality? You don’t stand a chance.” Gabriel growled. “I’m going to enjoy destroying you.”

“I don’t know, I rather like my chances. You’re fighting for spite. I’m fighting for my life and the life of my love. I have nothing to lose, but you, you have everything to lose.”

“How is that?”

“You kill me, that doesn’t mean much. But I I hurt or kill you, well, that’s something else.”

“You honestly think you could kill me all by yourself, little principality?”

“Ah, but I’m not by myself, and you should have stayed away. Isn’t that right, my love?” Aziraphale cooed to the horrific monster behind Gabriel.

Words were not needed, for the demon had become a living nightmare, no longer capable of speaking words in human tongue; instead producing a trembling hissing sounds that vibrated through the room, sending a shiver of ecstasy through Aziraphale.

A flicker of fear flashed in Gabriel’s eyes before he composed himself. “I don’t have time for this. Looks like I’ll be needing to finish this myself.” Gabriel took one last look at the transformed demon. “When all this over, you will be mine once more.” He vanished into a cloud of white smoke.

“Warlock!” Crowley coughed in a low voice as he returned to his human form. “Aziraphale, he’s going after Warlock.”

“Then we must go to him!” The angel rushed to his side, wrapping his arms loving around the demon, pulling him close. “Are you alright, my love? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m ok now.” He softened into the angel’s warmth, trying to conceal the tears streaking his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, there isn’t time for that. We need to find the boy.”

Aziraphale was right, they needed to reach the child before Gabriel could carry out his evil act. Once more, they were side by side, fighting to protect that which they loved. But this time, there were no secrets long buried, this time, he would finish what he started, and nothing was going to stop him- stop them.

.......


	5. Chapter 5

He sprung toward the door, frantic to rescue the child from Gabriel’s evil intentions. 

“We need to reach Warlock before Gabriel does. How quickly can you get to their estate?” Aziraphale said with concern.

“He isn’t at the house, he’s at boarding school!” He hissed, still recoiling from his demonic transformation.

“Right! He’s at the Warwick School!” Aziraphale cried as he reached for the demon’s arm; determined to protect the ones he loves.

They sat in silence in the Bentley, as he raced out of the city towards Birmingham. 

“Aziraphale, I’m sorry I should have told you.”

“It’s alright, my love.” Aziraphale soothed. “I know why you didn’t.”

“But how did you know? You were created after it happened, how did you find out?”

“Funny story. Some years ago, a book came to my shop. Well, an old lady wanted to trade the book for my silver milk pot from my tea service, and she was quite insistent...”

“Aziraphale.” He groaned, encouraging the angel to get on with the story.

“Right. The book was old, written in the language of the seraphim. Inside we’re pictures of all the angels along with their names and gifts. Some of the pages were torn out, as if someone tried to destroy them, but weren’t successful. Anyway, I turned a page and there you were.” Aziraphale smiled as he remembered the image of Crowley as an angel. “There was no mistaking it, but your page was one that had been torn out, and interestingly enough, when I went back through the book, I found your given name, Jedbriel.” Aziraphale’s voice was soft as a prayer. 

“That’s not my name anymore.” He flinched.

“Sorry darling, I did not mean to hurt you.”

“S’alright angel, this all happened a long time ago. I want you to know that what happened between me and...” The archangel’s name felt foul upon his tongue. “ Him , it’s not the same as what we do. That is the say, we didn’t actually have...we weren’t intimate in the same way. I’ve only been with you in that way.”

“Darling, that doesn’t matter to me!” Aziraphale reached for his hand. “I love you, and nothing about your past will change that, ever.”

“How did you know about Gabriel?” 

“I could smell him on your back. The night I came to your flat; when your wound was inflamed and I tried my best to soothe the ache. Given that you’ve been sharing my bed for the last few months, I assumed that he knew about us, and was trying to manipulate you. I know you, you would sacrifice everything for the ones you love, and I couldn’t let that happen. After that, all I had to do was follow you and try to figure out what Gabriel was planning. He’s not as clever as he thinks himself to be.”

“He’s not nearly as clever as you.” He said quietly. “I should have told you. I was ashamed.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, my love. It’s okay if you never want to talk about it, I won’t ever press you, and I will never, ever think less of you.” Aziraphale’s blue eyes were shining in the sunlight, reflecting his love. “Nothing you tell me would ever diminish my love for you.”

“I don’t deserve your love.”

“You do.” Aziraphale smiled as he kissed the demon’s fingers before interlacing them with his own. 

They pulled down the road towards the school, a massive brick manor came into view, and they both looked at each other skeptically.

“Exactly how are we going to locate Warlock in this place?” Aziraphale fretted.

“I can find him. Stay in the car. I’ll be back.”

In a snap, the demon transformed into a formidable woman with perfectly pinned curls, fine lace up boots and a snappy umbrella with the head of a bird.

She stormed through the halls, winding her way through the corridors, past classrooms and lecture halls until she picked up on the boy’s familiar scent. Her serpent tongue pricked the air, letting her know that the boy was close. 

In a hallway, under a great arch canopy, Warlock sat alone, his eyes locked on his phone, a scowl upon his young face.

“Hello dear.” Her voice breathed a sigh of relief upon viewing the child.

“Nanny?” Warlock asked as a wave of confusion fell over his face.“Nanny? What are you doing here?” The child surprised them both by running into her arms; she held him tightly, a wave of love crashing through her and she held him tightly.

“Oh sweetheart, I’ve missed you and my goodness! What happened to your eye?” She frowned as she examined the boy’s blackened face.

“This is nothing, but why are you here at my school? Dad said you retired to the countryside.”

“Warlock, listen to me. I need you to come with me.”

“I can’t just leave school! I mean, can’t I?”

“Of course you can darling. Follow me, this way.” She placed her hand on Warlock’s shoulder, ready to lead him back to the safety of the Bentley and Aziraphale.

“Stop!” A secret service agent yelled. “You, lady! Step away from the boy.” He drew his gun as more agents appeared behind him. “I will shoot you.”

Four agents descended upon them, guns drawn.

“Nanny? What’s going on?” Warlock gripped her hand in fear.

In a snap, the men vanished and down the corridor strolled a tidy, out of fashion gentleman.

“Hello, young Master Warlock.” Aziraphale smiled as he beheld young man who had grown several inches taller since last they met.

“I thought I told you to wait in the car!” She scowled angrily.

“Seems like you needed my help.” The angel quipped.

“I had it under control.” She grumbled as she adjusted Warlock’s school uniform, straightening the printed navy tie and smoothing the lapel of his blazer. 

“What is going on! Where did those men go and...wait! I know you! You’re that magician from my birthday party. Nanny, what is happening?” The child asked with wide eyes.

“Darling, there will be time to discuss this, but I’m afraid we must leave right now.”

“No.” The boy said defiantly as he stamped his foot. 

“No?” She straightened to her full, imposing height.

“I want some answers and I don’t want you to lie to me.” The boy did not budge, did not back down. Deep down, he knew he had nothing to fear from his former nanny.

“Warlock, we don’t have time...” She bickered before being interrupted.

“You straight up left me alone, and because of that, I got shipped off to this Hell-hole. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on and none of that I’ll tell you when you’re older rubbish.”

“It’s alright, my dear boy.” Aziraphale said softly. “A question for a question. You ask us anything you want, and we will answer you honestly. Then, we will ask you a question, and you must return the honesty. Alright?”

“Ok. But I go first.” The boy paused. “What is going on? And don’t talk to me like I’m a little kid or act like I don’t know that you’re really Brother Francis.”

“You’re in danger.” She answered with genuine fear.

“I get that, but from who?” Warlock pushed.

“Someone who thinks that he can hurt me by killing you.” 

“But why would anyone want to hurt you?” 

“Ah Ah Ah! Asked and answered. Our turn.” Aziraphale nodded to the demon.

“What happened to your eye?”

“The kids here don’t like me. I’m too American or whatever that means. It’s bullshit.”

“Language!” Both demon and angel yelled in unison.

“Fine. My turn. How did you make those agents disappear? You were an awful magician. If you could do those kinds of tricks, my party would have been loads better.”

“Warlock, I’m not really a magician or a gardener. I’m an angel.” Aziraphale said hesitantly.

“No way. I said no lies.” Warlock pouted.

“He’s not lying.” She replied.

“Prove it.” The child crossed his arms with doubt.

The pair looked at each other with reservation.A silent nod was given and she snapped her fingers, allowing them to exist outside of time and reality. They stood, the three of them, upon an empty plane, a soft breeze swept through their wings as they stood before the boy.

“I am Aziraphale, angel of the Eastern Gate. And that is the demon Crowley.”

“Oh. Ok.” Warlock said with an air of suppressed surprise. “Wait- Nanny, you’re a man?” 

“For the most part.” 

“That is crazy! All this time! I can’t believe you’re a man!”

“That’s what you find peculiar about this scenario? Not that he’s an angel and I’m a bloody demon- but that I’m a man!” He shouted indignantly.

“The demon part isn’t that surprising actually. I mean, you do have yellow eyes and you were always going on about evil powers and whatnot.” Warlock reasoned. “So I guess that means you’re gay then, right?”

“Oh.” Aziraphale stuttered. “We are celestial beings, we’re not bound by gender constructs.”

“I’m not judging! I get it; gender construct is lie made up just to sell clothes.” Warlock said with pride. 

“Smart lad.” He smirked and winked to the child.

“Our turn. Why don’t you just tell your parents that you want to go home? Tell them that the kids here abuse you?” Aziraphale asked.

“Dad says hardship builds character.” Warlock grumbled. “I think he just wanted to get rid of me. They don’t have time for me. No one does.”

“We’re here now, and we won’t leave you.” He removed his glasses, permitting the child to see his eyes fully for the first time.

“But you did leave me.” Warlock grew quiet, his shoulders slumped forward.

“We had to save the world. That sort of took precedent over being a nanny.” He offered.

“Not to me.” The boy grumbled.

“Well, we’re not leaving you. Not until we know that you’re safe, and that you’re happy. But only if you come with us right now. Deal?” Aziraphale held out his hand.

“Deal.” Warlock grinned with approval. “Brother Francis- I mean Azi...a...pear?”

“Yes child.” The angel smiled at the boy’s attempt.

“You look better like this.” Warlock smirked. 

With a snap, they were returned in time and the three raced to the car. Warlock settled in the backseat, relaxed and comfortable as he gazed fondly at the two figures in his life he’d loved so much.

“So demon nanny, angel gardener...anything else I should know?” Warlock propped himself on his elbows on the arm rests between the front seats.

“We thought you were the Antichrist. You know, the Son of Satan sent to bring about the End of Days.” Aziraphale said finally.

“Me?” Warlock shrugged. “Am I?”

“No!” He cried. “No, there was a mix up at the hospital, and the real Antichrist was some where else.”

“We thought we could raise you to be both good and evil; to keep you from destroying the Earth.” Aziraphale said. “But instead, we sort of...”

“Fucked up.”

“Language!” Both angel and demon yelled once more.

“Fine. But what’s the use in being the wrong Antichrist if you can’t say fuck every now and again.” Warlock grumbled as he played with his phone.

“We tried to make you a respectable young man, a normal human.” Aziraphale offered.

“So who wants to hurt you, err Mr. Crowley?” Warlock asked.

“Nanny is fine if you’d prefer.” He glanced at the child in the rear view mirror. “It’s an angel, an old enemy of mine. We fought against each other in the Great War. He’s looking to take his vengeance now.”

“Ok. But why come after me?” The young man shrugged his shoulders.

“Because you’re important to him. Because he loves you- we love you, and hurting you is how Gabriel can hurt us.” Aziraphale turned and patted the boy’s leg. “Losing you would be devastating.”

“So are we going to have to go into hiding? Like witness protection where I have to change my name?” Warlock’s eyes danced with excitement. “Think I’ll change my name to Devin or Jason, something normal, not like Warlock.”

“We’re not going into hiding.” He said with exasperation. “But you can’t go back home. We will need somewhere safe for you.”

“The Bookshop?” Aziraphale offered.

“No. Too obvious.” He dismissed as he considered his options.

“There’s always Adam.” Aziraphale murmured to the demon.

“I’m considering it.” 

“Who’s Adam?” Warlock asked.

“He..well you see...he’s sort of..” The angel struggled.

“He’s your brother.” He said with little fanfare. “Technically speaking.”

Warlock nearly leapt from his seat. “I have a brother! But...” He was interrupted by a stream of dings from his cell phone. A sudden gasp erupted from him, followed by a whimper.

“What’s wrong darling?” He asked with concern.

“There was a bombing at Nine Elms, at Downing Street and at my home.” Warlock said in shock. “The news is reporting that 153 people are dead. The Prime Minister is dead. They’re saying my dad and mom are dead.” Warlock’s eyes filled with tears. “They’re gone.”

Neither angel nor demon could find words.

“What am I going to do now?” Warlock choked against the tears.

“I am so sorry, my darling.” Aziraphale murmured finally. “You’re not alone.” 

He veered the Bentley off the road and both he and the angel climbed in the backseat to wrap their arms around the child. “You have us, always.” 

“We need to get you to Adam.” Aziraphale cooed as he kissed the top of Warlock’s head. “We need to set things right.” The angel looked knowingly at him; the past couldn’t be hidden any longer. Not any more.


	6. Chapter 6

“Crowley,” Aziraphale started. “I do think it might be prudent to bring Warlock to Anathema, as opposed to the shock of having him meet the Young’s straight away.”

“I think that might be a wise idea.” He agreed as he glanced at the sleeping child in his backseat. “I hope he’s dreaming about something peaceful, Satan knows he needs some peace right now.”

“You know he is.” Aziraphale cooed. “Poor child, he doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“Is all my fault.” He bit down hard on his lower lip. “Everything that has happened to Warlock is because of me.”

“You cannot possibly believe that this is your doing!” Aziraphale lamented. “Crowley, none of this is your fault. Gabriel is the one to blame, and it’s about time Heaven knows what its top angel has been scheming.”

“Best not to get them involved; they will only make matters worse.”

“Do you really believe that we can fix what has happened-what is still yet to come by ourselves?” The angel argued.

“What makes you think they will listen to you? What makes you think any of them will believe you, much less defy Gabriel?”

“Perhaps Michael...”

“Michael was all too happy to see me executed, angel. Michael will never forgive me for destroying Cameal with Holy Water back at my flat. Michael did not say one word against the Falling of their fellow angels. They didn’t care then, and they won’t care now.” He growled. “No, we cannot expect any help from Michael.”

They both sat in silence for a moment.

“Crowley, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, angel. I don’t know.”

He did not know, truly he had no plan on how to stop the inevitable storm that was coming. He knew one thing for certain, the U.K. and the United States would not allow their dignitaries’s murders to go unchallenged. There would be violence. Suddenly, a terrible thought snapped him back to reality.

“Aziraphale, what did you do with the refugee children?”

“Ah! They were a lovely group of kids. Full of potential and full of promise.” The angel smiled as he thought about the cluster of young people with sad eyes. “As it turned out, all they really wanted was a chance; the opportunity to make something of their lives. I offered them schooling, any proper secondary school or university they desired, all expenses paid. They were most excited to pursuit their dreams rather than create violence. To be honest, I don’t think their hearts were really in this mission to begin with, clearly someone did a rather awful job tempting them to commit harm.”

“So they’re safe? All of them?”

“Quite so. One of them was a rather excellent piano player, I sent her to Juilliard. That’s in New York City of all places! Can you imagine? All the best for them, you should have seen the darkness leave their eyes as they shared with each other their hopes for the future.” Aziraphale patted the demon’s leg affectionately.

“Here we are. Mind taking our dear child?” He parked his car, Aziraphale carefully carried the still slumbering boy in his arms. He winced at the horseshoe affixed above the doorway of Jasmine Cottage. He cautiously knocked at the door.

“It’s open!” A familiar voice chimed. “Wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours, so dinner isn’t quite... Oh!” Anathema paused as she stared at the strange trio in her kitchen. “Well, this is most unexpected. Hello Crowley, Aziraphale and...strange sleeping boy. Why do you have a strange sleeping boy?”

“Book girl.” He nodded politely. 

“Pardon the intrusion, my dear, but I’m afraid things are rather complicated.” The angel explained. “The child, well, the child is..”

“He’s Warlock Downing, the son of the now deceased Ambassador Downing. Although technically, the Downings aren’t his biological parents; he was switched at birth with the anti-Christ, Adam Young, and he needs a safe place to stay until we can thwart Gabriel’s plans to start another war.” He declared most flippantly as he sauntered into the cozy cottage.

“I see.” Anathema sighed, preparing herself for another epic battle of Heaven’s making. “In that case, I’d better put on a pot of tea.”

.......


	7. Chapter 7

“So let me make sure that I’m understanding you both: the archangel Gabriel is trying to start a world war because he’s angry that the first apocalypse failed.” Anathema tapped her fingers upon the table. “Also, Gabriel was extorting you because you two used to date a very long time ago, and he’s been using you to do his dirty work by threatening to harm Aziraphale and this sweet young boy.” Warlock nodded in agreement as he chewed on a chocolate.

“That sounds right on the money.” The angel nodded.

“Kiddo,” Anathema addressed Warlock. “Would you be a love and fetch my reading glasses? They’re upstairs on a tortoiseshell necklace under a stack of magazines.” She watched him as he lurched forward and bounded up the stairs. “Gabriel has just killed a bunch of important people, including the boy’s parents in hopes of sparking a massive war. What are you going to do with him? While I rather love children, I’m not ready to take in a teenager.”

“We hope to unite him with his actual parents, the Young’s. There is no replacing the parents who raised him, but we hope Warlock can find some measure of comfort.” Aziraphale winced as he remembered the devastation on the boy’s face earlier. 

“Does Adam know yet?” Anathema asked.

“No.” He said finally. “We’re about to disrupt his life completely too. Another massive fuck up.” 

“Adam is a lovely child, I’m sure he will be accepting.”

“I’m sure he’s lovely, but I doubt he will be thrilled with having to share his life with another kid.” His voice bitter.

“Who is to say, perhaps Adam will...” Anathema began.

“Adam will what?” The former Anti-Christ chirped as he entered the cottage. “What do I have to do how? Stop a volcano from destroying a city? Blast away an asteroid headed towards Earth?” The curly haired child grinned as he walked towards the table. “Saw your fancy car parked outside and had to come say hello.”

“Hello, dear boy!” Aziraphale stood and hugged Adam enthusiastically. 

“Mr. Aziraphale and Mr. Crowley. Wasn’t expecting to see you lot again. So it must be something very important and dangerous that’s come up! Does it have to do with the bombings today?”

“Sort of.” Aziraphale began. “This might be difficult for you to hear, but the truth is...well, back when you were given to Young’s, you see, you were supposed to be given to the American Ambassador and somehow...”

“For Satan’s sake angel.” He lost his patience. “Adam, the child who was given to the Ambassador is here and he’s your brother. We’re sorry to do this to the both of you, but his parents were killed today in the bombings, and his life in a in danger. He has no where else to go, and..”

“You’re telling me that I have a brother? And he’s American! Where is he?” Adam shouted with enthusiasm.

“Miss Anathema, you really need to tidy up your room. Damn near impossible to find these.” Warlock said as he thundered down the stairs. His dark eyes meeting Adam’s for the first time.

“Warlock, this is Adam. Adam, Warlock.” He grimaced in fear of what might happen.

“Reckon I’ve always wanted a brother, and now I’ve got one my own age and everything! And you’re really an American?” Adam grinned easing the tension.

“I sure am!” Warlock beamed as he examined the boy in front of him. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents. Maybe you can come and live with me and Dog.

Mum and Dad are great, and I know you’ll fit right in with The Them.” 

“The Them?” Warlock asked skeptically.

“Oy, just Pepper, Wensleydale, Brian and me- oh and Dog too and now you! How do you feel about witches and aliens? Do you know that there’s a nuclear reactor not far from here, and it’s rubbish! I went there on a field trip, and there was no green ooze or nothing.” Adam continued to ramble as a huge grin broke upon Warlock’s face.

“That’s nothing! Once I had to go to this boring place in the middle of nowhere and all they had were avocado trees and a guy who smelled really bad.” Warlock laughed.

“Want to come meet my friends and see Hogsback Wood? Suppose we’ll have to introduce you properly, considering your my long lost brother.” Adam playfully punched Warlock on the arm.

“Like my twin brother separated at birth!” Warlock looked back at the angel and demon and flashed a smile. “So what are your- er- our Mom and Dad like?” The boy shuffled from side to side as he spoke.

“They’re perfectly ordinary, boring even. Dad likes mystery shows and Mum hums when she’s cooking. I think tonight is egg and cress sandwiches, which I don’t care for but they’re Mum’s favorite.” Adam said enthusiastically. 

“Those are my favorite too!” Warlock forgot himself for a moment. “Think they will like me?”

“Well of course they’ll like you! You look like Dad, more than I do at any rate, and Mum loves to give kisses and cuddles.” Adam, sensing his new found brother’s apprehension, softened his tone. “I’m so sorry to hear about you parents. I’m sure they were great.”

“Mom was alright, my Dad was never around.” Warlock shifted from one foot to another. “They shipped me off to some bullshit boarding school where I got beat up a lot. Do you think they’ll send me back?”

“Nope. I doubt we have money for a fancy boarding school, and besides, from now on, where ever you go, I go. We’re together no matter what. Ok?” Adam reached out his hand.

“Ok!” Warlock went in for a hug. The boys embraced for a moment, before Adam suggested they meet The Them. The pair raced out the door, laughing like they’d known each other all their lives.

“I believe Warlock will be alright, my love.” Aziraphale patted the demon’s leg. “Better than alright, maybe even happy.”

“He deserves it.” He mused. “So Book Girl, I don’t suppose your great great great witch ancestor wrote anymore predictions?”

Anathema grimaced. “I’m sorry, but no.”

“Worth a shot.” He shrugged as he stood up to wander around the cottage. “So now what?”

They wouldn’t have to wait long for the fall out from the attacks; the World was on the precipice of disaster, and whatever the angel and demon were planning, they needed to act quickly before it was too late.

......


End file.
